Bleed For Me
by BloodRedAngel808
Summary: SasuNaru You never cared about me. You only care about the sex. I hate you. I love you. Notice for ALL my readers. Please read! It's important. Slight GaaNeji, KibaHina, ShikaIno


A/N : Half way to the end, start listening to Bleed For Me, By Saliva. Keep reapeating it over and over. The song and story match perfectly.

Bleed For Me

The click of highheels on the clubs wood floor could be heard all the way to the bar. Even over all the noise at Kyuubi's Night Club, those damn red high-heels could be seen and heard.

All heads turned to the door as it closed behind the girl standing there.

Light pink hair fell to small-pink-clad shoulders. Green eyes were smirking at all the guys who were already panting over her.

A blonde-haired boy, a dark-haired boy and a red-haired boy all snorted.

" I don't get women sometimes." Naruto sighed, rolling blue eyes.

" Get ready Sasuke. " Gaara smirked, flicking his cigarette ash into the tray behind him, " She'll spot you and your target one."

The dark-haired boy just snorted.

Naruto glared, " And I bet you'd enjoy it to you bastard. "

Gaara's teal eyes flashed, " Here she comes you guys."

Naruto's blue eyes glanced back and he snorted, taking a swig of the whiskey in his glass. " Like I give a fuck."

The clicking stoped as the girl did, her hair framing a pretty face. " Hey there handsome."

Sasuke leaned back on the counter, holding a beer in his right hand, " What do you want?"

" Just a dance. You don't find men like you here often." She smirked, cocking a hip to the side and placing a hand on it.

" Keep lookin' lady." Naruto sighed, setting his glass onto the counter.

" Excuse me?" Cold green met icy blue and sparks flew.

" I said, keep lookin' lady. He's not up for sale." Naruto repeated, rolling his hands to get his point across. " do.you.understand.now?"

Gaara almost chocked on his cigarette.

The girl grabbed his shirt, " Listen up you bitch, You can't go around shoving people off the guy. He's a free spirit."

Naruto rolled his eyes, " You do realize that i'm a guy right?"

She gasped, let go of him and steped back and regained her composer. " So, how about that dance?" She asked, turning back to Sasuke.

" What's your name?" Sasuke asked.

Green eyes brightened up instantly, " Sakura."

" Well then Sakura, I'll take you up on that offer." He pushed off the counter and followed her onto the dance floor.

" That bitch!" Naruto hissed.

Gaara snorted and snuffed out the cigarete. " What are you waiting for? Since when have you willing let Sasuke dance with a girl?"

" Now." Naruto smirked, calling for another glass. " He's trying to get me back for stealing his PSP. Well, he can fuck her till he's tired. I'm not giving in." He turned back to the female bartender and gave her a bone melting smile.

Gaara chuckled and let his eyes trail over the crowd of people and lifted an eyebrow at a very out of place someone. His lips quirked up and Naruto took notice.

The blonde's eyes trailed over to where Gaara's teal eyes had locked. " Wow. What's Ice Cube Hyuuga doin' in a place like this?"

" No clue." Gaara lite up another cancer stick and smirked, " but i'm about to find out." He pushed off the stool and headed through the crowd to cut the Hyuuga off at the door.

Naruto lifted his glass at Gaara's back, " You get 'em tiger." He took a long swig and let his eyes wander over to the dance floor.

That Sakura chick was all over the dark-haired teen. Black eyes lifted to meet blue and Naruto raised his glass. " Here's to our fucked up life." He muttered, spinning around in the stool and leaned aginst the bar.

" Hello cutie."

He turned his head and chuckled, " What's doing, Temari?"

The blonde girl took a seat next to him and shrugged, " Not much. I noticed your man is on the floor with the pink slut."

" You know her?"

" Who the hell dosn't?" Temari asked, then caught the, 'me' look from her freind. " Ah, well. She's just a heartbreaker."

" I can tell. Those heels are made for stomping." Naruto snorted, " Or in other words, murder."

Temari threw her head back and laughed, " I love your sense of humor kid!"

" Stick with Gaara's dry sense of humor, cousin." Naruto smiled, " He's your brother true?"

" Hell to the yea." Temari picked up the bottle of beer the bartender slid her way. " Thanks Ino."

" No problem." The other blonde girl smiled.

Naruto looked back and smirked at Sasuke. Poor guy was hating it soo much. You could tell by the way his eyebrows furrowed when she rolled her hips aginst his.

He smirked when the Uchiha glanced at him with a feral glare. ' You agreed.' he mouthed sticking out his tounge at the dark-haired teen. But imediately regreted it.

Sasuke smirked and took her hips in his hands and started to participate in the dance. Blue eyes narrowed. It's not like he _liked_ Sasuke. He just knew things about him that others didn't.

Like he had the most magical of mouths. Or his hands could make you're heart stop from terror or pleasure, depended on his mood. And he knew that those lean hips fit perfectly aginst his own in the throws of passion.

" You're minds wondering again." Temari whispered, poking his shoulder.

Naruto blinked, " Is it? Sorry." He scratched the back of his head, " Where did Gaara go?"

She giggled and pointed to the back where Gaara curently had a shocked Neji pinned aginst the wall. It was rare to see the Hyuuga so flustered, but man, Gaara was doing a damn good job of it.

" When he puts his mind to it, He can get anyone into bed with him." Temari snorted, " Even the emotionless one-night stands."

" Oh this won't be a one-night stand." Naruto smiled softly, " He's been looking in that direction for two years."

" Are you serious? Is that why he hasn't been hitting every sexy person in sight?" She gasped, cranning her neck to see her brother better.

" Dead serious, Neji hates him though, so i'm not sure how it'll go." He sighed, watching as those silver eyes narrowed and he shoved the boy away.

Teal eyes looked hurt, or was that a trick of the light. But Gaara steped back and waved the Hyuuga off. It looked as if he wasn't going to force him like all the others.

" Must be something special." Ino whispered, resting her chin in her hands. " Gaara must really like him."

Neji stomped to the bar and took a seat next to Temari. He ordered a fizzy water and downed it.

" If that were Vodka my freind, you'd have chocked." Naruto snorted. Gaara was heading back and Temari blocked Neji from his view. " Trouble in paradise?"

" Fuck off." Gaara snapped, pulling out a ciggarete and lighting it up. It was what..his third one that night?

" I'm not in the mood for you're stupid jokes. Go fuck Uchiha."

Blue eyes rolled, " He's too busy fucking a pink-haired hooker, come on dude, what did he say?"

" He told me to leave him the hell alone, he wasn't some sex toy and something about not being gay and having a girlfreind." Gaara muttered, taking in a drag.

Naruto winced, " Well, you are famous for hitting just about half the school."

Gaara's eyes lowered, " He's different. I don't want to force him."

Temari and Naruto exchanged smirks. She could feel that Neji was listening. Very, very, very closely. " Sorry baby brother."

" It doesn't matter." Gaara snorted, " I'm heading home."

" Alright. Don't get wasted again!" Naruto called after him, " I'm NOT picking you up from Wal-Mart at 3 in the morning!"

The red-head sent him a smirk over his shoulder, " And don't call me crying when Sasuke dosn't come home!"

Naruto growled and slamed a fist on the counter. Damn that one hit him hard. They didn't live together, it was just a random fuck every now and then.

Sasuke didn't care about him.

His eyes wandered to the dance floor. Sasuke and Sakura were gone.

Temari set a comfoting hand on his should, " They went upstairs..."

He shoved the hand off. " Like I care."

She sighed as she watched Naruto leave the bar, following Neji, who had rushed out after her brother. _You two care more than you think so._

With here eyes narrowed, she stood up and started for the stairs. Once she reached the top, she spoted Sasuke and Sakura aginst a wall.

Sasuke looked up.

" No. I'm not Naruto. He went home." She snorted, sending the girl a glare.

" Like I care." Sasuke snapped, eyes narrowing.

Temari put her hands on her hips. " There's something you don't know about Naruto. He's sensitve to peoples emotions."

" He can fuck off."

" And he dosn't sleep with people unless it means something." She snarled, pulling him from a very angry Sakura. " You're hurting Naruto, you're ripping him apart!"

" He told me we would do it just for fun, stress relief!" Sasuke growled, batting her hand away. " So back off!"

Her eyes pained, " You don't care about him at all."

" No! I don't, now leave me alone!"

She backed away and sighed, " Alright fine. Don't go near him again. Do you hear me? If I so much a hear that you go back to him, i'll kill you myself. I won't let you hurt him anymore." He watched her as she went down the stairs, pulling out her cell and yelling into the phone about locking all the doors.

His eyes narrowed, how dare she tell him something he already knew?! He knew thier fucks ment something to Naruto.

But they ment nothing to him.

_Nothing_. He didn't need anyone.

Sakura huffed, " What a bitch." She smirked and crooked her finger, " Wanna continue?"

He shook his head, " No. I need to get out of here."

" Oh and go meet your tranvestite of a boyfreind? " She snorted, " I'm a much better screw than he is."

Something about that made him mad. He spun around and glared at her, " Look here, I agreed to dance with you, That's it. Not have sex."

" So he is you're boyfreind." She smirked.

" No, he's not!" He snarled, " He's not anything to me!"

She rebuttoned her blouse and snorted, " Then why did you keep looking at him when we danced?"

" I..." He growled, " He was just a passing fuck. It's doesn't matter."

" You're in love with him." She whispered, eyes solem, knowing full well she wasn't going to get what she wanted.

" I am _not_ in _love_ with him!" Sasuke snarled, slaming his fist into the wall. He stormed down the stairs and she caught Temari's eye from the bar.

_Lair_. They both thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------

He didn't want to cry over him. It was stupid, and childish...and...and...it was just childish! It wasn't worth the pain.

Of course it hadn't ment anything to him.

But it had ment the world to Naruto.

He'd liked the dark-haired teen for years, almost 5 to be specific. They met in kindergarden and were rivals. He wasn't sure when the attraction started...or when their odd freindship had begun.

It hurt to know Sasuke was just using him to get over his family problems.

He fell back on the bed and stretched out his arms above his head. Why did his life have to suck so bad? A guy he wished he could call his best freind, didn't even care if he exsisted. No parents, a terraible past. Was there really a point in staying?

His eyes drifted closed slowly as a few tears escaped. No, there wasn't a reason to stay...so why didn't he end it?

What was holding him back?

--------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke wasn't sure why he'd shown up at Naruto's apartment nor why he pulled out his spare key and walked in. It was quiet.

And smelt of Naruto. That soft scent that always, even though he'd never admit it, made him want the blonde more.

They based thier relatioship off physical needs, not emotinal ones. So why was Temari making such a big deal out of it? And Sakura too. The blonde knew they were only fucking...so why did these two girls insist on tearing what they had by shoving something more into it?

He took off his jacket, setting it on the couch and walking into the blonde's room.

Said blonde was on his bed, laying on his back, shirtless and asleep on the queen sized bed. Sasuke steped closer, ready to shake the idiot awake. He needed to sate his sexual frustration now.

He reached his hand out slowly and it froze in midair over the boys shoulder. Dark eyes widened slowly as he spotted the tears stains on the boys cheeks.

Oh Fuck...

Temari had been right. Naruto _had_ thought it had been more. Or mabye he was jumping the gun? Yea. That was it, he'd wake the dobe up and tease him about the crying over some guy that wouldn't dance with him. But that seemed cruel now.

With a frustrated sound, Sasuke sat next to the boy on the bed and dropped his head in his hands. " Why are you making this difficult? We were fine just the way we were."

Naruto shifted in his sleep a small whimper escaping pink lips. His face scrunched up in pain. " Kyuubi?"

Coal eyes narrowed, _Who the hell was Kyuubi?_ The guy he was crying over?

" I can't tell him..." Naruto mummbled, turning on his side, facing the glaring Uchiha. " I can't...he'll hate me..."

Sasuke stood up abruptly and let out a growl. How dare the blonde dream about another guy? Wern't they the one's who were fucking?

But didn't he almost screw Sakura not two hours ago?

His eyes lowered to the floor.

" Sasuke?"

The husky sound of Naruto's voice jolted him slightly, he lifted his eyes, narrowing them at the blonde. " It's about time you woke up stupid."

" Sorry." The blonde muttered.

Sasuke blinked...what no ' don't call me that you teme' or 'you bastard! I'm not stupid!'? Something was wrong. " Dobe, you're acting wierd."

" Was she good?" Blue eyes glanced back as Naruto sat up and face the window. " I bet she was. She looked really experienced in that area."

" What the hell is wrong with you?!" Sasuke snarled, " You had Temari hunt me down and tell me that i'm hurting you! Why are you changing everthing?!"

Naruto's shoulders slumped, " I know you don't care about me. Even worse, you hate me." the pitch was off, Sasuke noted.

_No...don't cry!_ Sasuke shouted in his head.

" I just thought...no. I imagined, that if I gave you what you wanted, you might fall in love with me. And I'm sure Temari told you I don't have sex unless it means something." Naruto turned around and Sasuke faltered under that watery stare.

" I would have never slept with you if i'd have known you wanted more." Sasuke snorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

" I know." Naruto shrugged, droping an arm over one of his bent knees, " So in a way, we were using each other. You used me to release the anger from your past, I used you for a fantasy I wanted...no..needed to create. If only for a little while."

The Uchiha was stunned. This wasn't Naruto...this was a side that didn't make sense. That shoved that bright, cheerful personality behind a mask of hate and anger. Mabye this ment he could walk away with out someone to cling to him all the way out the door.

" You mean, Temari was lieing when she said I was hurting you?" Sasuke snorted, shoving his hands into his pockets. " You might want to set her straight."

" Oh. You didn't hurt me. You deystroyed me." Naruto stated, standing up and walking over to the now stunned Uchiha.

Dark eyes watched as those slim tan arms slide around his waist and a blonde head rested on his shoulder. " I hate you Sasuke. " His grip tightened. " Just as much as I love you."

Sasuke stared at the wall infront of him. His heart was thudding aginst his ribcage and his throat felt tight. He couldn't think of a cocky comeback or a smartass insult.

Naruto released him, steped back and gave the Uchiha a smile. " It was nice knowing you. Now get out of my house." He turned around to the bathroom.

The dark-haired man just started at the youngers back as the bathroom door shut behind him. The blonde's words kept repeating over and over in his head like a broken record. Skipping and skipping, repeating again and again and again. Before he knew it, he was walking to the bathroom door and ramming his fist against it.

The door swung open and a blonde eyebrow was raised at him. " I thought I told you to leave."

" I..." Sasuke started, " I...need..."

" No." Blue eyes narrowed. " No more. I won't be used anymore."

He went to shut the door again, but Sasuke put a hand in the middle of it. Naruto growled, " Let go you bastard!"

" No." Sasuke snarled, " We need to talk."

" And we did. You made it clear that you don't give a rats ass about me. Go find that pink-haired slut." He tried to shut the door again and made a frustrated sound when Sasuke didn't budge.

" You talked. I didn't even get to explain." Sasuke snapped, " You think I was prepared to know you were in love with me?! "

Blue eyes dulled, " No one is ever prepared to fall in love."

" Well." Sasuke stuttered, " Well...I..." his mouth opened then closed. He still couldn't find the words, so he let go of the door and left the room silently.

Naruto heard the door shut and thunder claped outside the window. He winced. This wasn't good. Turning off the running water in the sink, he hurried down the stairs and threw the front door open.

The wind and rain slapped him in the face as a pair of very warm lips clashed aginst his own. The groan that escaped was unplanned, but encouraged the Uchiha to delve deeper into the youngers cavern. Pale hands fisted into now soaked blonde locks and shoved the boy up against the wall.

" Sasuke...stop..." Naruto gasped as a warm hand disapeared under his shirt and played with his nipples. " We can't..."

Obsidian eyes lifted to meet azure. Naruto saw, in those endless depths, the need that echoed. Sasuke gave him a slow, smooth kiss. " I need you."

The younger boy whimpered. " Liar..."

" I've never lied to you..." Sasuke growled, lips skimming the side of his neck.

" You don't want me...I won't be used again!" Naruto started struggling aginst the ravens hold.

They were both soaked now. Water was running down Sasuke's face, his back getting the full force of the storm behind them. His fingers wrapped around the blondes shoulders and shook him. " Iisten to me!"

" No! Let me GO!" the blonde shouted, closing his eyes and shaking his head aginst the rain. " I _hate _you!"

" No you don't." Sasuke snarled, eyes narrowing.

" Yes I do! I hope you die! Why are you even still here!?"

" _Because I'm in love with you_!"

Silence streched on as blue eyes widened. The rain and wind continued to pour down above them, the sound howling in thier ears. Sasuke watched silently as those blue eyes narrowed again.

This time, he let the blonde shove him away, making him fall into the puddles beind him. Water soaked his clouths as the blonde boy turned in the doorway. " I'm done with you." The door slamed.

Coal eyes widened slowly.

He had to be dreaming...

No.

His eyes lowered to the ground he sat on. It was no dream. Naruto didn't want him back and he was right to do that. Standing up, he wrung out the edges of his shirt and dug out his car keys. Trudging through the storms mess proved difficult, but he got into his car and started it up.

----------------------------------------------------

Watery blue eyes watched silently as the dark car pulled out of his driveway. He lifted a shaking hand to touch the frosted glass of his window. The rain beat aginst it, the sound echoing through the empty living room.

He turned to face the emptiness and his throat clenched. Hadn't they spent many nights sitting on that couch? Watching horror movies and eating way too much popcorn. Ending the night in hot touches and smooth sex.

He blinked away the tears and started for the kitchen, putting a pot of tea on the stove. Leaning aginst the counter, he watched the small tv across the room. The weather wasn't letting up at all.

' _Storms are breaking out all over Konoha. Flash flood warnings have been issused and everyone is advised to stay indoors. Driving is very unsafe at the time._'

" Oh God..." Naruto gasped, running to the wall phone and picking it up. He dialed quickly and his breath hitched when a hoarse voice picked up. " Sasuke?! Where are you?!"

" I'm sorry..." The voice sounded strained, broken.

" Sorry for what?! Where are you? " Naruto cried, gripping onto the phone tighter.

" I love you."

A loud crash sounded from the other end of the phone and Naruto screamed the Uchiha's name.

-------------------------------------------------

It smelled like anticeptic and floor cleaner. White walls that streched for miles and miles. The rain had slowed to a patter aginst the lobby windows at the downtown hospital.

A blonde woman walked up with a clip board.

Naruto looked up, " Is he alright, Tsunade?"

She sighed, " We lost him. His internal injuries were too severe for us to opperate on in time." Her eyes watered as the blonde broke down in tears. " I'm so sorry Naruto."

His shoulders shook, " It's my fault. I told him to leave."

Tsuande took a seat next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. " I want you to know what his last words were."

Blue eyes glanced up. " What?"

She looked ahead at the group of teens that were walking thier way. " He told me to tell you he loved you. And that he was sorry he never figured it out earlier. " Her grip tightened. " You should have seen the look in his eyes when I told him to hold on. He just smiled. And then he was gone."

" Naruto?!" Kiba called out, rushing over to the crying blondes.

" Oh God..." Temari put a hand over her mouth. " No..."

" He's gone." Tsuande whispered.

Ino and Termari started crying, grabbing Naruto into a hug. Kiba sniffled slightly and put an arm around a sobbing Hinata's shoulder.

Neji huggled his cousin and felt Gaara set a hand on his shoulder. He turned and threw his arms around the red-heads neck.

------------------------------------------

Naruto pushed open Sasuke's apartment door and let Kiba, Temari, Neji, Gaara, and Hinata into the room. They all took seats on the couch and floor.

" This..is really hard." Temari whispered. " He was such a bastard."

" Yea..." Kiba muttered, " So why do we feel so..."

" It's not fair." Naruto said, eyes wattering up again. " I shouldn't have told him that!"

Hinata gave him a hug and sat down next to Kiba again. They were silent for a while as they looked around the young Uchiha's living room.

" It's gonna be so sad without him..." Neji snorted, " The one who insulted us...It's gonna be hard...not seeing him everyday."

Hinata and Temari broke out into tears again. There was a knock on the door and Naruto answered it. Shikamaru hugged his blonde freind as soon at the door was open.

" I heard."

" Y-yea.." Naruto whispered, then narrowed his eyes at the lazy boy, who was now gapping at him. " What?"

" Isn't that Sasuke?"

The blonde boy spun around and Temari screamed. There, standing in the doorway to the bedroom, stood Sasuke.

" What the hell is going on?!" Kiba shouted.

Naruto stumbled forward and reached his hand out to touch the figure. His hand passed through it.

" It's a ghost." Gaara whispered.

" But they don't exsist." Neji hissed.

The ghost turned and dissapeared through the bedroom door. Naruto threw it open and watched as it pointed to the dresser beside the bed. He walked forward and slowly opened the top drawer.

" Oh..." His hand went to his throat and tears started spilling again. " You..."

Sitting in a small open box, with a paper next to it, that said 'To Naruto' sat in the bottom. And inside it, was a necklace. The chain was simple and gold. It was the pendant that made his chest constrict and the sobbing to grow harder. It was a locket, with an N and an S engraved on the outside.

He lifted it with shaking fingers and opened the clasp. His loud whail made everyone run to the room.

" What's the matter?!" Kiba gasped.

" ' May our love transend death and time.' " Naruto lifted his head to the silent ghost standing next to him. " Why didn't you..."

The pale hand reached out and touched his cheek. " _May our love exsist in this world and the next." _And for a slpit second, as the ghosts lips touched his own, it felt as though it was real.

Then he was gone.

_You bleed for me and I didn't get to notice you  
Now I'm stuck out on a line  
Bleed for me, I didn't get to be with you  
Now you're stuck in my mind _

Fin

Angel: Holy...freakin...HELL! O.O You can NOT tell me you didn't cry! I was in tears through to the END. I usually hate writing death stories, BUT it does have a sorta of a happy ending right? Now, I am sooo sorry for the lack of updates okay? I'm writng them, BUT out internet is gonna be shut off on the 10th, so i'll try to get a chapter for SIS and TGE in this weekend. But after that, I have no idea how long it will be. My stepdad left us in a finacial glitch. I'm sorry!

I Hope you enjoyed.

Blessed Be,

Angel


End file.
